waluigifandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)
Mario Tennis, known in Japan as Mario Tennis 64 (マリオテニス64 Mario Tenisu Rokujūyon), is a Nintendo 64 video game. Mario Tennis features Mario and his friends playing tennis, and is the second installment in the Mario Tennis series (although the first in the modern incarnation of the series) and the follow-up to Mario's Tennis for the Virtual Boy. This game introduced Waluigi as a rival of Luigi and Wario's partner. This game is also Princess Daisy and Birdo's re-entries into the Mario franchise. The Game Boy Color counterpart (also named Mario Tennis) is Transfer Pak compatible with the Nintendo 64 version. The game was developed by Camelot (which also created Waluigi) and was published by Nintendo. The game was originally released in 2000 on the Nintendo 64, starting in Japan on July 21st, 2000. The game later had Virtual Console releases for the Wii in 2010 and the Wii U in 2015 (2016 for Japan). Europe and Australia got a promotional release for the Wii U Virtual Console a few weeks before the full release. however, the Virtual Consoles had no Transfer Pak functionality, making Alex, Nina, Harry and Kate unplayable, along with Waluigi Court, Wario Court, Super Mario Court, Peach Court, Yoshi Court, and Bowser Court unplayable as well. Waluigi coverage Notably, this is Waluigi's video game debut and first appearance in any media. Mario Tennis brought many firsts for Waluigi, marking his first appearance overall, as a playable character, as a starter character, on the Nintendo 64, in the Mario Tennis series, being voiced (by Charles Martinet, his sole voice actor), in the 2000s decade, in the 20th century, and in the 2nd millennium. Waluigi's voice and face seem to be more evil than comedically mischevious seen in later games. Unlike his modern appearance, Waluigi wears black overalls instead of dark indigo overalls. These black overalls have been later used in Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color), Mario Party 3, his trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Game & Watch Gallery 4. The dark indigo overalls were first used in Mario Party 4, then was permanently part of Waluigi's design starting in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Since Waluigi's debut game was a tennis game, he has later been associated with the sport, going so far as to wielding his tennis racket as a weapon during his Assist Trophy in the Super Smash Bros. series. Waluigi is revealed in the introductory cutscene of the game, at first watching the Mario Star Tournament in the shadows along with Wario, then crashing Mario and Luigi's tournament finals along with Wario again. Waluigi challenges them to a tennis match, but Luigi exclaims he is not afraid of the new team. Waluigi and Luigi angrily walk towards each other, then Mario tries to break them up, but Wario steps in to challenge them. Bowser and boo then crash in from the sky menacingly at first, but then turn friendly. Mario and Luigi are surprised, but Wario and Waluigi are confused. Mario says they should all play, and everyone celebrates. A Bob-omb walks up then explodes near them, much to Waluigi and everyone else's horror. Waluigi is a technique character along with Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, and Shy Guy (who is unlocked after the Star Cup is won in Singles). Along with everyone else, Waluigi gets his own alternate pallet swap for Short game and tiebreaker modes, where he has a dark green shirt and hat and blue shoes, replacing his purple shirt and hat and orange shoes. Waluigi is Wario's doubles partner, although Waluigi's doubles partner is a Paratroopa. Waluigi has his own cup, Waluigi Cup, in Special Games's Ring Tournament mode. Using the code LA98JRLAR, it is a doubles time-type tournament with Waluigi and his partner Parakoopa against Donkey Kong Jr. and his partner Donkey Kong on the Compostion Court with a 3-minute time limit. Waluigi is also Wario's partner in the Wario Cup and the singular opponent in the Blockbuster Cup. Waluigi's trophy celebration has him dancing with joy in the cutscene, saying "I'm number one! Heh, hehehehe! Look, I'm-a dance, I'm-a Sing, I'm-a so Happy! Ha, hahahahaha!" Luigi was watching the dance, then walks away dismissively. Waluigi gets angry in response, saying, "Heh? Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" In addition, Waluigi can be heard in the distance at the end of Wario's trophy celebration, saying "Wah?" after he trips. Waluigi has two courts, the Wario & Waluigi court and his very own Waluigi Court. Wario & Waluigi Court has slow ball speed, very strong bounce (the strongest), and is unlocked when the Star Cup is won by Wario in doubles. The surface benefits taller and quicker players. On the ground of the court, there is the picture of Wario and Waluigi holding their rackets. It is described in-game as "Power and cunning unite on Wario and Waluigi's court." ''Waluigi Court has very fast ball speed (the fastest) and very strong bounce (the strongest). To unlock the court, the player will have to win round three of the ''Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) minigame, Medallion Match, then transfer the data through a Transfer Pak. However, the Transfer Park is not available in Virtual Console ports, making it impossible to unlock. On the ground of the court, there is the picture of Waluigi holding his racket. The two courts (along with Wario Court) is based on Wario Land II, and the background of the court features treasure chests and wall traces. Just like Waluigi is Luigi's evil counterpart, "Warupichi" was suggested to be a playable character as a potential evil counterpart to Peach. However, the idea was dismissed by Mario series creator Shigeru Miyamoto, and the topic has never been brought up since. Waluigi Quotes * "Hehehe. You guys are having a party?" * "I"M NUMBER ONE! Heh, hehehehe! Look, I'ma dance, I'ma Sing, I'ma so Happy! HA, hahahahaha!...Heh? Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" * "Uh-oh! What's going on here?!" Characters Playable chracters Mario Tennis features a total of 20 playable characters. Of these characters, 14 characters are default, 2 characters (marked with an asterisk) are unlockable through playing the Nintendo 64 game, and 4 characters (marked with a double asterisk) can be transferred from the Game Boy Color version of the game using the Transfer Pak. Aside from the transferable characters, characters are divided into 5 different play styles, listed below. Waluigi (makes his first appearance in the Mario Tennis series and the overall Mario franchise. Short Game and Tiebreaker are the only modes that can be played with the same characters. When two of the same character is selected, the second player to select said character will have an alternate pallet swap of the character. All of the returning cast from Mario Golf retains a returning palette from that game. Technique * Waluigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Toad * Shy Guy* (unlocked by winning the Star Cup in singles) Power * Wario * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Jr.* (unlocked by winning the Star Cup in doubles) All-Around * Mario * Luigi Speed * Yoshi * Birdo * Baby Mario Tricky * Paratroopa * Boo Varies * Alex** (must be transferred from Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)) Because Alex must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, he cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. * Nina** (must be transferred from Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)) Because Nina must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, she cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. * Harry** (must be transferred from Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)) Because Harry must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, he cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. * Kate** (must be transferred from Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)) Because Kate must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, she cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. Non-playable characters * Lakitu * Koopa Troopa * Bob-omb * Bob-omb Buddy * Piranha Plant Modes * Exhibition ** Blue ** Green * Tournament ** Mushroom Cup ** Flower Cup ** Star Cup * Special Tournaments ** Rainbow Cup ** Moonlight Cup ** Planet Cup * Ring Shot * Bowser Stage * Piranha Challenge * Special Games ** Short Game/Tiebreaker ** Ring Tournament ** Demo * Records Courts Starter Courts * Open Court * Hard Court * Clay Court * Grass Court * Composition Court Unlockable Courts Unlock conditions are stated in parentheses. * Wario & Waluigi Court (Win the Star Cup with Wario in doubles.) * Waluigi Court (Win round three of the GBC Mario Tennis minigame, Medallion Match. Then transfer the data through a Transfer Pak.) Because the court must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, it cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. * Wario Court (Win round three of the GBC Mario Tennis minigame, Treasure Box. Then transfer the data through a Transfer Pak.) Because the court must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, it cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. * Mario Bros. Court (Win the Mushroom Cup with Mario in singles.) * Baby Mario & Yoshi Court (Win the Mushroom Cup with Yoshi in singles.) * Donkey Kong Court (Win the Mushroom Cup with Donkey Kong in singles.) * Mario & Luigi Court (Win the Star Cup with Mario in doubles.) * Birdo & Yoshi Court (Win the Star Cup with Birdo in doubles.) * Super Mario Court (Win round three of the GBC Mario Tennis minigame, Boo Blast. Then transfer the data through a Transfer Pak.) Because the court must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, it cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. * Peach Court (Win round three of the GBC Mario Tennis minigame, Peach Perfect Shot. Then transfer the data through a Transfer Pak.) Because the court must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, it cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. * Yoshi Court (Win round three of the GBC Mario Tennis minigame, Fruit Fantasy. Then transfer the data through a Transfer Pak.) Because the court must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, it cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. * Bowser Court (Win round three of the GBC Mario Tennis minigame, Two-on-One. Then transfer the data through a Transfer Pak.) Because the court must be unlocked with the Transfer Pak, it cannot be played in Virtual Console releases. * Piranha Court (Get a perfect score of 50 on the Piranha Challenge.) Beta elements Goomba, Bullet Bill, and Whomp were suggested to be made playable, but these were all dismissed for varying reasons, such as Goomba and the Super Mario 64 ''Bullet Bill's lack of hands, and Whomp's rigid posture. Just like Waluigi is Luigi's evil counterpart, "Warupichi" was suggested to be a playable character as a potential evil counterpart to Peach. However, the idea was dismissed by Mario series creator Shigeru Miyamoto, and the topic has never been brought up since. Trivia * Alex, Nina, Harry, and Kate are no longer playable in the Virtual Console versions of the game, nor can the transfer-related personal courts be unlocked in that version as well, due to the Wii and the Wii U lacking an equivalent to the Nintendo 64/Game Boy Color Transfer Pak. Despite this, the data for all the characters are still in the game. * This is the only game where the current Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. are seen together, not counting Donkey Kong Jr.'s background cameo in Waluigi Stadium in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. * This is the only game in the Mario Tennis series where the announcer is Mario himself. He is the referee unless he's playing, in which case, a clone of him becomes the referee and wears different clothes depending on the tournament, plus a blue version of Mario's cap. ** On a side note, on the title screen and group artwork used for that screen, Peach can be seen sitting on the refereee's seat despite that only Mario (and his clones if Mario is playing the matches) is the referee. * In tiebreakers, "0" is read as "oh". Later Mario Tennis titles have that number read as "zero". External Links * Super Mario Wiki article